


Dracon's Daughter

by Miroya



Category: SpellForce (Video Games)
Genre: Craig is a Good Parent, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miroya/pseuds/Miroya
Summary: A little episode from Nightsong's childhood, when she lived in her father's house and raised to the ways of Norcaine.





	Dracon's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Дочь Дракона](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487351) by Миройя. 



Sunlight, shining through red-coloured window glass, fell on the unfurled map of Fiara which Craig and Nightsong were reading. Nightsong's eyes closely followed Craig’s finger that kept moving on top of the map, her pointed ears slightly winced with excitement – father told her about his last journey in the lands of Lightworshippers. How interesting that world might be…

“Master,” squeaky skerg’s voice came over suddenly. “There’s a message for you…”

Craig stepped away from the map, took the scroll from the slave and dismissed him, then carefully read its contents. Nightsong wondered what was in this message, but without intense curiosity; she knew that father won’t hide it from her, if only it’s not secrecy.

Craig rolled up the scroll. “Shain will come in the afternoon,” he said to Nightsong, looking at the sundial. “Very soon…”

Nightsong’s heart sank. Shain Tal’ach was her father’s old friend and remained loyal even when Craig was exiled. But Shain looked at Nightsong the same way as any halfblood – with intense disdain. He held his tongue and tolerated her presence just because she was Craig’s daughter. Nightsong would willingly spare him, but Craig insisted that she must attend to their meetings as his heir. To Craig’s credit, he tried to make this duty easier for her and he never forgot about her, even when talking with other Norcaine. Yet after these meetings Nightsong remained with a feeling of bitterness in her heart.

“Father, can I go?” Nightsong asked quietly.

“Why? Do you feel bad?”

For an instant Nightsong wanted to answer “yes”, to not see the Shain’s stern face. But she couldn’t lie to her father; he always teach her be honest and never lied. 

“No.”

“So what happened, my child?”

“He despises me,” Nightsong said with unchildish seriousness and sadness, looking in Craig’s eyes. “He treats me like I don’t exist.”  
“And he’ll never respect you, if you will try to avoid him,” Craig Un’Shallach frowned, barely noticeable. “You can’t hide from your fear for all your life. Fight with it.”

“But how? Is there something that would change if I remind about myself once more?”

“No,” Craig didn’t hide the truth. “They will ignore you for a long time, even when you come of age. And such an attitude is not the worst thing that you’ll have to face; you must get used to it from childhood. But when you grow up, you can gain the respect of other dark elves through the hard work. Only steadfast struggle can overcome prejudices. But this struggle should start from small things – for example, at the meeting with Shain.”

“I understand, father,” Nightsong bowed her head.

“Shain is my old and loyal friend, one of those few you can count on, Nightsong. And his respect might be earned easier than you think; most of the others will treat you even worse. I wish that you’d never know that,” Craig said thoughtfully. “Forgive me, my child, for laying that burden upon you. But I will help with bearing it and will protect you until you learn to protect yourself. 

Nightsong’s face lit up. “Thank you, father.”

“And now, while there is still time, go and comb your hair,” Craig ran his fingers through Nightsong’s hair, black and soft like a finest spider silk. “It’s rebellious, just like you…”   
Nightsong hugged her father tightly in a sudden impulse, then turned serious and went to her room for a comb, head held high, as she was taught. Now she was ready to her lifelong struggle again… Craig watched her go with pride and softness.

“I believe in you, my daughter,” he whispered. Nightsong didn’t hear these words, but she knew that already.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been edited by Besixx.


End file.
